


Stronger than Death

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Riddle at Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not quite ready. But he will be, soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than Death

Tom is eleven when he first enters the wizarding world, and he is eleven when he realizes he hates it. He hates the air, hates the words, hates the customs and schools and people. It doesn't take him long to start hating the entire world, not just the muggle world. He has a lot of practice, after all. He hates so many things, places, people—and he hates no-one and nothing more than he hates his parents. By definition, he hates himself as well.

But the wizarding world, with all its silly hatreds, provides him an untraceable outlet to rid his life of hatred. How remarkable, that they give such powerful items to children. Tom is a child when it suits him, and he will play the part until he can show the world just how much he hates it.

This world needs something new, a cleansing force. Tom plans to be the cleaning charm for the world, and the world will be his playground in time. But for now, he sits and learns and plots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
